


Valentine's Day: Reunion

by Azerec



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BananaValentine2019, M/M, enjoy! im completely new to fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azerec/pseuds/Azerec
Summary: Happy Valentines Day, RaediantStars! This story takes place after the events of the anime. Ash gets released from the hospital around Valentines Day after being found in critical condition in the New York Library following an attack. He wishes he could surprise Eiji somehow on February 14th. Little does he know, Eiji has a big surprise planned for him. It’s the first fic that I have ever written, for well, anything, so I hope you enjoy :)Prompt: AshEiji, open to whatever you're thinking but if you need ideas: homemade chocolates, long distance surprise, meet on V Day





	1. Chapter 1

A soft breeze washed through the tall grass on Cape Cod. Up on a hill sat two young men sharing lunch on a towel. The two sat, face to face, enjoying their food and, moreso, each others company. Their surroundings melted away, time stopped, everything was serene now that they were together. It was the reunion Ash had been waiting for for months. Months that felt almost like years.

And then he woke up.

It had been months year since Eiji left for Japan, months since he passed out in the library, slipping out of consciousness as his blood and tears soaked the letters that Eiji had written him. Months since Eiji left his first text message since they had been continents apart, asking if he’d ever come visit. Ash laid on his bed, the bright-eyed boy unable to leave his thoughts. Sun shone through the blinds on the other side of the room, it was a week since the first night that he had slept out of the hospital since he was first admitted. Not only was it the most comfortable sleep that he had in months, it was also the most vivid dream that he had of Eiji in months. He unplugged his phone from the stand by his bed. He had slept into the afternoon, so he was most likely the only one home, seeing as it was a weekday. Jessica had allowed him to stay in the guest room. Since she had gotten back together with Max, the two had started a new life together and bought a house to share. The family now resided in Upstate New York, thankfully away from the city, and they had invited Ash to stay with them for as long as he needed.  
Staring at the dull glow of his phone screen, Ash opened up his conversation with Eiji, reading it over to start his day. The two hadn’t gotten to talk much since they had been apart, mostly because they were busy each rehabilitating from their injuries. Eiji had recovered first, the fact that he could walk again so soon was miraculous. He’s stronger than he appears, thought Ash, smiling at the thought of the boy.  
Memories of the day that he had first fully regained consciousness hit the jade-eyed boy, where he was surrounded by those he loved- Max, Jessica, and some of his friends. Their company was welcome by Ash, who was surprised that news of his hospitalization had gotten out so quickly, much less at all, but his mind was firmly focused on the one whom he loved the most. His phone, retrieved from his pants pocket, rested on a table by his hospital bed, on top of Eijis letters with his glasses. For a while, Ash ordered that the phone be left there. It was his closest pipeline to Eiji, and Ash feared confronting the boy, believing that he had made him heartbroken and angry for not joining him in Japan. God, thought Ash, I should have gone with him. The wounded Lynx, while still fierce and never tamed, was still wounded, and permanently. He was free from the life he never wanted, but his reputation couldn’t be shook. Who would hire a murderer? What school would accept a former gang leader with a body count? Eventually, Ash caved, and looked at his phone. As he had expected, Eiji had messaged him, a couple times already. The oldest was dated from around the time Ash had been admitted into the hospital.

I’m back in Japan now. I wish you could be here too. But i respect your decision”  
Ibe-san told me what happened!! I hope youre okay. I’m glad you got read the letters. I’ll be thinking about you every day, and hoping for your recovery. Please get better soon Ash, I miss you.  
Ibe-san told me youre conscious again (he talks to Max through email ^-^). I’m so relieved, I was so worried about you. I can almost walk normally again. When we’re both on our feet, do you think we can meet each other again in person? I dont mind going back to America. I just want to see you.  
Ash, I can walk again ^-^. 

Ash let Eiji know he was okay as soon as he possibly could. They called each other whenever they had the opportunity. Eiji had started school again, which made him busy, plus time zones made things complicated. But neither boy cared, they’d happily miss hours of sleep just to talk (to the annoyance of hospital staff). Still, their conversations felt somewhat empty; they lacked the words that both boys wanted to say to each other in person. Ash got out of bed and got dressed, and decided to go into town. Max and Jessica promised to leave him a weekly allowance until he could get his own job; Ash wasn’t looking to buy anything in particular, he just wanted to get out. Otherwise, he’d fall back asleep and be tortured by dreams of Eiji, dreams hed wake up from to realize that they were just figments of his imagination, and that Eiji was still thousands of miles away.  
While Ash could barely stay awake while standing in line for an overpriced drink, hundreds miles away in Izumo, Eiji Okumura could barely fall asleep. It was just one of those nights. School was going well, and he was on the rise as a local up-and-coming photographer, maintaining a website for his work that gained modest traffic from other local photographers. Sometimes it got a hit from foreigners, which surprised him as he didn’t think his popularity had even expanded past the prefecture. He knew Ibe still kept in touch with Max, maybe he had shared it with him...maybe Ash had seen it. Ash. Ash was the reason he couldn’t sleep. He craved Ashes company. The emerald-eyed boy still hadn’t told him why he never came to Japan with Ibe and him. They had been able to talk on the phone a few times, but not for long. The most vivid, recent memory that Eiji had of Ashes voice was from the last time he heard him in person. Sa-yo-na-ra. No, he thought. It was not goodbye. He got up, unplugged his phone and began a new message. 

Hey Ash. Do you think you could come to Japan sometime soon? Izumo is very pretty this time of year. I will buy you plane tickets if you want

Eiji blushed as he typed the next line.

-for around Valentines Day. I miss you. I want to see you again. I told some of my friends from school about you, and they really want to meet you too. 

In the middle of pouring his heart out, Eiji paused and began to think about what he was talking about. How would he get tickets to Ash, he didn’t have the money. He closed the conversation and began a new one with Shunichi Ibe.

Ibe-san,

You’ve mentioned that you still talk to Max, all the way over in America. Does he ever bring up how Ash is doing? I know I bring this up almost every time we talk, but I really miss him. This sounds crazy, I know, especially after everything that happened, but I want to go back to New York sometime. I want to see him in person. He lives with Max now right? Can you do me a favor, please, and ask Max about him? I’d ask Ash myself, but our conversations have been awkward. I think he still feels guilty over-

Eiji stopped typing again and thought.

-the fact that I got shot. He knows I’d never blame him though. I lo-

The young man paused again. He sighed, deleted the last two words, and abruptly ended his text with a “Thanks”. All of a sudden he felt tired, so he plugged his phone back in and went back to his bed.  
The next day, after one of his classes, he received a response. One line. It only read- “Meet me at the cafe near my place after school, we should finally talk about this in person.” He looked up from his phone and started to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Eiji wasted no time meeting up with Ibe after school. All of his anxieties about the meeting had seemingly evaporated once he stepped on the bus to the cafe. He had one goal in mind, he was going to meet Ash for Valentines Day, no matter what. He wasted no time getting into sharing his plans, which had distracted him from almost all of his classes, with Ibe. “Have you spoken to Max at all? Do you know how Ash is doing? He’s with him, and Jessica right? So he’s safe.” Ibe smiled, and sighed. “Yes, Ash is fine. Max and Jessica got a new house, and they’re living with their son, and Ash. I haven’t spoken to Lobo, sorry- Glenreed, in about a month. I thought I told you these things. You’re always asking.” He chuckled. “I know” replied Eiji “but I can’t stop thinking about him. We talk whenever we can, but you know, I’m busy. I wanna prove to him that I care about him with a surprise visit. I remember how he says he wants to keep his life and his lifestyle away from me, he says it’s for my safety. But I mean, Golzine is gone, right? Blanca is on our side. We became friends with Sing and Cain and the rest of the gangs. He’s with Max now, away from that life. Why can’t we be together? If I’m not safe there, then I’ll bring him to Izumo with me. I promised him that we’d be together here, far away from danger someday.”   
Ibe needed a few seconds to reply. Eiji was really dedicated to this idea. “Eiji, I know you miss Ash. But this feels so sudden. What would your parents thi-” He was cut off. “I’ve told them all about Ash, how he’s a hero to me, despite everything. They believe me; they approve of him. They even told me that they want to thank him someday! And it’s not sudden! Ever since we came back to Japan, I’ve wanted to see him again.” Eiji wasn’t lying, his immediate family was well aware of his affection for a certain someone that he had met while in America. Ever since he had returned, Eiji had talked nonstop about the time he spent with the boy, how despite the bad and downright dangerous parts of the trip, every moment with Ash made it worthwhile. Even little things triggered happy, longing memories, the family couldn’t eat natto without it sending Eiji into telling a billion stories about the happiest times that he spent over in America with a blonde, emerald-eyed boy named Ash. “It’s not just about Ash” continued Ibe “I mean, you came back to Japan in a wheelchair”. Eiji interjected- “But I’m fine now! I-” “Eiji.” Ibe became sterner. He was extremely protective over Eiji, like a father, and his fatherly instincts were telling him to stop the boy from putting himself in danger. He stared at the young college student from the other side of the table. Only 19, almost 20, and he had escaped death in a foreign country multiple times. Yet he wanted to go back, to a land where he was drugged and kidnapped, just to see one boy. One boy, who was part of the reason they had even went to America in the first place, and the main reason why they had came close to death. As much as he wanted to keep Eiji safe, he wanted to keep Eiji happy as well. The bright-eyed student felt way more than friendship for Ash, more than just admiration. It had been brewing in his mind well before they came back to the country, but now he felt that it was true. “Eiji” repeated Ibe, in a softer tone. The young man looked up. “Yeah?” Ibe smiled “This visit you want- does it happen to coincide with Valentine’s Day?” Eiji blushed and started to stammer as the journalist watched. “I’ll tell you what. Tell me when you want to see Ash. I’ll try to get tickets, well a ticket. A round-trip ticket. My schedule is pretty busy, I won’t be able to go with you, so look after yourself. I’ll talk to Max sometime, and I’ll give you his address. Make sure it’s okay with your professors and your parents though, I don’t wanna get in trouble. After everything we went through, I think I felt the most scared when your mom saw me wheeling you off of the plane.” Unable to contain his excitement, Eiji leaped out of his seat, attracting head turns in the quiet little restaurant. He sat back down, slightly embarrassed but not to a level that would’ve depleted his enthusiasm. “I-Ibe. Ibe-san. Thank you. I-I’ll repay the favor some time, I promise.” He grinned. “Thank you so much”. Ibe nodded. “You're welcome, Eiji.” He looked at his phone. “It’s getting late. We can talk more later.”   
The two left the cafe and took separate routes home, Eiji glowing with enthusiasm and warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Max took a break from his work upstairs and followed his nose downstairs to the dinner that Jessica had made. Porkchops and rice. In the other room, Ash and Michael were on the floor, playing Super Mario Odyssey. Ash was a modest fan of video games, whereas Michael adored them. Ash only really played them with other people; him and Max's son had bonded over the past few days through playing together after Michael returned home from school. Max watched the two admirably. Ash was like an actual older brother figure to the boy. After dinner, Jessica stayed at the kitchen table, helping her son with his homework. In the living room, Ash was sprawled out on a couch reading a book, and Max sat on the couch opposite of him, presumably doing more work on his laptop. “You know” the man began “Valentine’s Day is this weekend.” Ash looked up from his book and stared at the journalist under his glasses “Yeah I know. What’s your point?” he replied in a somewhat defensive tone. “Well, I was planning on taking Jessica out to dinner. Michael has some school event, and afterwards he’s staying the night with a friend. So you’ll be on your own.” Ash stared at Max and playfully smirked “I think I see where you're going with this. You want me to find a Valentine’s date, huh?” he teased. 

“I’m just letting you know ahead of time.”   
“Yeah, I got it. I’ll be fine. Have fun. You know I do well on my own.”

Ash picked his book back up, but he was too distracted to read. He had been, for the past month or so. He thought about Eiji, all the way over in Japan. What was Eiji doing for Valentine’s? Ash pictured Eiji in his mind. His doe-like eyes, the same shade of brown as a comforting cup of hot chocolate that could keep Ash warm even if he was stranded in the snows of Kilimanjaro. His smile, the only thing that could match Eiji's eyes in how warm they made Ash feel. His pole-vaulters body, and the loving soul it carried. The words from Eijis letters were engraved in Ashes mind: “My soul is always with you”. It wasn’t enough, Ash wanted Eiji with him physically. Once Max had left the room, Ash dug his phone out.   
“Hey big bro. What are you doing for valentine’s day?”  
He sat his phone down on a pillow by his arm, and pretended to be interested in his book again to ease himself.   
Meanwhile, hours and miles away in Japan, Eiji was rummaging through his things, looking for stuff to pack. Outfits were laid out next to his bed. Which one would Ash like the most, he wondered. His flight left tomorrow, and for the past few days, the trip had been occupying his thoughts. The optimistic student had played the sceneriou out in his mind nonstop; he’d show up uninvited at Glenreeds place uninvited with a boutique and chocolates. Max and Jessica wouldn’t be there, he knew from Ibe and Maxes correspondences. They’d be alone. Ash would open the door and be greeted by a “Surprise!” and a hug. A buzzing sound interrupted suddenly interrupted the wistful boys fantasy. It was his phone. Distracted and a bit dismayed, he went over to his desk to check it. It was a classmate, asking about the requirements for an assignment. In the middle of replying, he received another text, and it sent him into ecstasy.  
Ash had been on the same page for almost ten minutes, when his phone lit up. Suppressing a cocktail of anxiety and excitement, he checked the notification. A message.  
I’m doing well. On Valentines Day, I’m spending time with somebody special. You?”  
The message was shorter than both boys had expected. Eiji had expected to pour his heart out. He wanted to ask Ash about everything that had happened since they had parted, he wanted to comfort Ash and urge him to open up to him more, and most of all, he wanted to tell Ash about everything that he had meant in the letters. Eiji restrained himself for when they were actually reunited in person though. He continued to pack, checking his phone frequently. Ash sent one more response: “Not much, just staying at home all day. Who’s this special person? 😏”  
“You know who”


	4. Chapter 4

Valentines Day. Max and Jessica had already left the house, and Ash hadn’t seen Michael since earlier in the morning. The parents had left both boys each small plastic hearts filled with chocolates on the kitchen table when they woke up. Ash was now eating his and looking at his phone. He had stayed in his room almost all day, bottling up his excitement. Eiji was coming. It had to be true; he had studied Eiji's last message to him. Ejis “special someone” had to be him. Ash sighed. Four and a half long, tedious months since he had last heard Eiji's comforting voice in person. Tonight, he’d probably hear it again. It was almost an hour after 5, and while he hadn’t heard back from Eiji yet, he trusted that he would be there. To keep himself preoccupied while he waited, Ash decided to make Eiji a Valentine's Day present. He went into the kitchen and tossed Jessica's apron on over his clothes; it was bright red and garnished with lace and stains from meals past. Hastily, he mixed the ingredients together, dusting himself in flour, his mind only on one other thing, one person.  
Just then the doorbell rang. In an instant, Ash dashed to the front door and flung it open without a moment's notice. He only laid eyes on who was on the other side of it for a brief few seconds before he threw his arms around him. Without saying a word, Ash held Eiji and Eiji held Ash. Sugar and flour from the apron had transferred to Eiji's clothing, but neither boy noticed or cared. They were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to anything else.  
Finally, one spoke. “Ash...Ash, it's been forever!”. They were no longer hugging, but they still stood on the porch, now hand in hand, still face to face.  
“Come on in, it's getting cold” invited the tall blonde.  
Eiji followed Ash inside, admiring the new house. Ash noticed that all of Emojis belongings were in a bag. He wouldn't be here long.   
“I can't believe you actually came all the way back here, to this...place.”  
“Of course I did! I wanted to see you!”  
“I wanted to see you too”. Ash smiled.  
“I…I dont have much time to be here though” admitted Eiji, nervously. “I mean, I have school”. The bright-eyed Japanese boy began sifting through his coat pocket. “But I was thinking, now, now that we're better, do you...want to come back to Japan with me? This time?” His hand emerged from his pocket clutching two plane tickets for a flight due in two days. Ash stared at the tickets, then shifted his eyes up to Eiji. Eiji could see the shimmer of relief and excitement coming from Ashes bright green eyes. As if he was waiting for this question.   
And Ash had.  
“C'mon, let's go for a walk and catch up with each other first” Ash said, putting a coat on over his apron. Eiji laughed. “But we just came inside. You said it was cold.”  
“Never said that was a bad thing. C'mon.” Ash nodded towards the door. Eiji smiled, set down his luggage, and followed him outside.


	5. Chapter 5

The two boys headed down the road, side by side. For a while, they didn't say anything, even though they both had much that they wanted to. For now, each other's company was more than enough. Finally, after a few minutes, Ash spoke up. “You know, I just got released from the hospital. A little over a week ago. How long have you been out?”  
“Maybe like a month.”  
Ash chuckled. He still felt as if he was to blame for putting Eiji in danger. The boys speedy recovery had put him at ease, yet he couldn't entirely let go of the guilt he felt.”  
“You got lucky. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I-”  
Eiji cut him off “Ash stop. You know it's not your fault”   
“I wanted to protect you.”  
“And you did. Look, Ash.” Eiji brashly demanded. “Look at me. I'm okay. You kept me safe. Aren't you safe too?”  
“I don't know. I want to be, but I don't know how long it'll be until, you know, my past will come back to get me” He bit his lip and looked down, fighting the urge to tell the boy that he couldn't understand. Suddenly, Eiji grabbed Ashes left hand with his right. Blushing, Ash looked up and faced him. Eiji was blushing as well.   
“That's why I want you to come to Japan with me. You can leave this place, your past, leave it all behind. They'll like you there. Have I told you about how much my family wants to meet you? My friends at school really wanna meet you too”. Eiji's eyes, deep and brown, brimmed with hope and affection. Ash stared into them, thinking of seemingly thousands of things to say and ways to say yes.   
“I'll go with you. Only if I don't have to eat natto every day.”   
Laughter erupted from Eiji who nearly tackled the blonde boy in a hug. Ash smiled.   
“Eiji”  
“What is it, Ash?”  
“I love you.”  
Eiji's face turned the color of the apron. “Ash, I love you too”.  
“How long can I stay in Japan?”  
“As long as you want. Forever. You know that.”   
The two walked on, the warmth between them keeping them from being bothered by the cold. They talked nonstop, about school, about Izumo, about their American friends. Not once did they take their eyes off each other, or let go of the others hand. As it got late, they returned to the house.  
“I was working on a cake for you. For Valentine's Day” explained Ash, leading Eiji into the kitchen. “I'm not done, as you can see.” he laughed  
“I can help you finish.” Eiji winked.  
Ash watched as Eiji stirred the bowl, teasing him for soiling his nice clothes with flour. As they waited for it to finish baking, Max and Jessica came home with their son. Exhausted from the party, Michael seemed to not notice the guest as he didn't say a word trudging to his room.  
“I see you made it.” Max smiled at Eiji.  
“You knew he was coming?” Ash looked shocked.   
“Mr. Ibe told me. Happy Valentines Day you two”  
“Happy Valentine's” echoed Jessica, arm-in-arm with Max.  
“Happy Valentine's Day” the two boys replied.  
Max and Jessica went to their room. Once the cake was done, Ash went to the pantry and proudly showed his boyfriend the icing and other confectionery that he had proudly chosen to decorate the cake with. He began painting the dessert with pink frosting. Eiji watched hypnotically.  
“Can I help you?” Eiji asked  
Ash smirked “You know this was supposed to be a surprise for you. You spoiled it by coming this early.”  
“Hey, I was actually like an hour behind. Finding a taxi was hard.”  
“You know in America we have these things called Ubers.”  
“Well those aren't in Izumo. We don't need them.”  
“You mean Gizmo?” The boys laughed.   
“C'mon, let me help you decorated pleased Eiji.  
“No, this is my gift to you.”  
“Okay, well for my gift, could you let me write something?”  
“What?”   
“Ash plus Eiji. In a heart. Like what couples carve in trees in movies.”  
Ash began to blush. He started laughing. “That's so corny.”  
“Okay. How about Eiji plus Ash then? Eiji took the icing pen from Ash, who didn't put up a fight. In the middle of the cake, he wrote  
EIJI  
+  
ASH  
and enclosed it in a heart. “Tada” Eiji grinned”, wiping his face with his sleeve.  
“Eiji” said Ash.  
“What?”  
“You got icing on your face”  
“What, where?” Eiji began rubbing his face again.  
“Here, I'll get it.  
Ash leaned in, and kissed Eiji's icing-coated lips. “Got it. Wait hold on.” He leaned in again. This   
time, Eiji openly met his lips with his own. Suddenly, someone barged in. It was Max. The boys froze.  
“Save it for the bedroom you two!” He laughed, and walked past them to swipe some frosting off  
the cake. “I'm just kidding. You two are cute.” Max got a glass of water. “Jess and I are going to bed now. Ash, you better not stay up too late past bedtime.” he said in a mocking fatherly tone.   
“You're right Dad. C'mon Eiji, I'll show you to the guest room.” Ash put his hand on Eiji's wrist  
and they left, picking up Eiji’s bag on the way.   
“I was...kidding.” Max said, mostly to himself. He chuckled “I'll miss that kid”.  
Upstairs, Ash and Eiji settled into bed together. Neither could sleep, as they were too busy  
discussing their plans for life together in Japan, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Ash and Eiji were waiting for their flight. Ash hadn't expected so much of a  
goodbye crowd. Max, Jessica, and Michael were there of course, but so were Sing, Bones, Kong, Cain, Alex, and others whom he had met through gangs. They showered Ash in going-away gifts. He almost teared up at the sentimentality.  
A woman's voice came over the speaker. “Flight 289. Izumo, Shimane Prefecture, Japan”  
Eiji smiled and got up. “That's us”, he said to Ash.  
Before they headed to the gate, they said their final goodbyes. Ash began tearing up as he thanked  
Max for everything. Max began tearing up as well. “C'mon Dad. We're making everyone sentimental”. Ash said, wiping his eyes.  
Eiji grabbed Ashes hand. “C'mon. We can't miss this flight.” the boy said tenderly. They began  
towards the gate, hand in hand, waving with their others.

Sayonara, New York, Ash thought.

Hello, Japan.


End file.
